Why Stay?
by Kikyo-Houkiboshi
Summary: Rylee Stantin enters Fangtasia one evening, not knowing how it will change her future. What secrets is she hiding and who exactly is she?
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Why Stay?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Note:** This is an updated version of my story. I was hasty about the first post so there were a lot of errors. This is the newly edited version. **(2/19/2011)**

**Rated:** M for language and torture scene.

**Parings:** I don't know yet.

**Updates:** ASAP

**Time line:** AU: End of Season Two (Without Bill getting taken)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING... unfortunately -pouts-

* * *

Chapter one: _Who Am I?_

My name is Rylee Stantin. . And my story is well, one that even I don't know the ending to. I'm not expecting it to be good though since I'm here. Maybe if I remember my life before I was taken by these freaks it will pass the time. I've already been kept here for about a week; I just need to keep my mind busy so that my thoughts don't revolve around a certain vampire. However it's proving to be unavoidable.

I sigh heavily, looking around the dimly lit room that the fellowship called a basement. To be honest it looked more like a torture chamber taken directly from the Middle Ages. Even the smell was overwhelming at first giving anyone who entered a dead giveaway to the rooms' usage. Being chained up to the wall in this fucking basement I try to remember how the fuck I got caught up in this. I was always careful, always had my guard up but now, however, I was going to be tortured for information that I would never give.

Closing my eyes I release a low growl in annoyance remembering how it all began. Of course it was with the Louisiana sheriff of area five and owner of that damned vampire bar, Fangtasia.

"Fuck."

I mumble a string of profanities, cursing Eric Northman. I refused to have him rescue me while in this predicament. I can't bear to see him stroll inside this dark hole, his cocky, arrogant smirk plastered on his lips as he looks to me chained to the fucking wall. Of course he couldn't go without voicing another smart ass remark before releasing me, stomping on what little pride I had left. Thankfully he will not come; he won't be able to find this Hell hole unless I will it.

"Well, well, well. . . What do we have here? It seems we have a fang banger just waiting to confess her sins and beg for our forgiveness. Aren't you?" He walks down the steps, his entire body covered by the shadow's protection, but I could feel his eyes on my form.

Standing, my eyes would narrow into the darkness holding my ground as I speak to him bitterly, recognizing his voice anywhere. "Why if it isn't Reverend Steve Newlin, I knew the Fellowship of the sun was behind this . . . but to have you yourself behind this, I feel honored. However before we begin I have something that I simply must get off my chest. . . You will regret your actions one way or another I'll make sure of it so. . Go To Hell! I don't know where you get your fucking information you ignorant bastard but I am no fang banger!"

I clench my jaw angrily as I wait for him to speak my eyes noting that there is about a mere inch between him and the dim light. 'Damn it. . . He's hiding behind the shadow on purpose. . One step forward and you are done Jesus freak.' I watch Steve Newlin closely, sensing his anger fill the room as I wait for the perfect moment to attack.

"Fucking Yankee bitch doesn't know her place. You will seek retribution for your actions when we're through with you whore."

I bite back a smart ass remark deciding to calm myself instead. Keeping my features void of any emotion, I only allow my eyes to show my ever increasing anger for the Reverend Steve Newlin.

"Mark. Blindfold her so that we can begin the interrogation. I don't want the cunt to use her powers that she acquired from Satan against us."

At that I had to allow a humorless laugh to pass my full lips, my eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You really are a piece of work Newlin." Shifting my gaze towards the husky form of 'Mark' I found myself smirking inwardly as he takes a step forward into the dim light.

"Perfect."

Without hesitation my eyes lock with his gaze, invading his mind with my own influence. Feeling inside his simple mind I immobilize his conscious thought pattern, causing both his body movements and mind to be under my control. Like the many before him, it is effortless for even me, a mere human to control another human being.

"Mark was it?" I waited for him to nod in response before I continued. "Listen closely Mark. You will release me. However at the moment we must deal with Mr. Newlin. I want you to knock him out. Is that understood?"

"Yes Miss, it is."

A small smirk appears on my full lips as I nod in response, my gaze leaving his own as I keep my influence over his body, moving it at my will. Before I can voice my smart ass comment to Reverend Newlin, I feel a sharp pain radiating from my left side. The feeling of cold metal against my warm flesh as it pierces my skin. Closing my eyes I inwardly curse myself for not seeing the third man enter the room.

Opening my eyes I take in the familiar scent of rust and salt that I knew was my blood being spilled. As my eyes travel down to my side I study the damage closely. I note with relief that my wound was not too deep by the amount of blood gushing out from my side. Sighing heavily through my nose I allow my eyes to come to a close again, my influence over Mark fading with each second until I finally release him. Unable to keep my influence over him for the moment I wait patiently for the inevitable.

"Feisty one, ain't she?" I could feel his revolting breath against my left ear as the third man speaks, sending involuntary chills down my spine.

I could only guess he saw my reaction since his response to seeing me shiver was a loud roar of laughter. Opening my eyes I look to him with a defiant glare, struggling to make eye contact with him through the shadows.

"Will you just blindfold her already, Reggie! We still have to prepare that fanger to meet the sun in the morning."

"Fine."

I shifted my gaze towards the Reverend for a split second, and came to regret it immediately. A hard right hook connected with my left cheek before a blindfold was placed over my eyes.

Carefully running my tongue over my busted bottom lip I feel the metallic liquid fill my mouth. "Hmph."

"Now let us begin. We'll start with the easy questions first. State your name and tell us the name of the vampire you're fucking."

I hear his footsteps grow closer as he awaits my answer in vain.

"Answer me, fang banger."

Hearing his footsteps stop before me I act out without thinking. Collecting my blood and saliva within my mouth I project it from my lips, towards his form.

I concluded it hit since I was met with another hard punch this time to my right cheek, causing me to spit out another mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"We'll need to break this one. Hand me the knife Reggie.

He again repeated the question once more and I shook my head in response, keeping my silence. I would refuse to give them the satisfaction of breaking me; they would get nothing from me. I would not scream nor would i beg i would endure this in complete silence.

'Who am I' I contemplated his words as I pushed the pain from my mind. The familiar touch of the cold steel against my stomach as it cuts my flesh slightly, in a desperate attempt to break me.

My eyes come to a close behind the blindfold as I look back remembering the beginning to forget the pain I'm now experiencing. 'My name is Rylee Stantin and so my story begins.'

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter. How did you like it? Please Review!**

_**Next Time:**__**The Beginning**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Why Stay?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Note: **I'm sorry for taking so long, but this chapter was giving me some minor problems. I'll do my best in the future to post new chapters sooner. So without further Ado, let's move on to Chapter two. **(2/19/2011)**

**Rated:** M for language.

**Parings:** I don't know yet.

**Updates:** ASAP

**Timeline:** AU: End of Season Two (Without Bill getting taken)

**Disclaimer:** Again I Do Not OWN Anything... Which is truly unfortunate. -pouts-

* * *

Chapter two: _The Beginning_

I drive around what I think is Shreveport. Honestly I can't remember all the towns I've past through in the last two weeks and living out of my car is proving to be tiring. This was supposed to be a 'vacation', or so I told my mother, but this was far from it. I already have a feeling that I'll be more stressed coming home than I was leaving.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself as my eyes remain glued to the road before me. God only knows how badly I need a drink right now, but just like my luck I haven't found any bars in the area.

After what seems like an eternity of speeding down the highway I spot a bright red neon sign for a bar called 'Fangtasia', causing me to pull over into the break down lane. Hitting my hazard lights I sit back in my seat, studying the sign in disbelief before I begin debating with myself.

Am I really that desperate for a drink that I'm even considering going into a vampire bar? One that's not even in my own state...

Releasing a heavy sigh I turn off my lights before entering the highway once more, giving myself no time to rethink my destination. Why should I even be afraid? It's not like I haven't met a vampire before. Taking a quick look, I carelessly cut across two lanes of traffic and take the proper exit.

After turning onto the wrong street and wandering around, I actually had to ask my GPS for directions. Following its turn by turn direction, I drive into the parking lot within minutes. The parking lot I found was empty save for a couple of abandoned cars so glancing towards the entrance curiously I check the hours.

'_Fangtasia:_

_The Bar With A Bite_

_Doors Open At 10pm_

_Fangtasia Bar and Nightclub:_

_Shreveport's First Vampire Friendly Establishment.'_

"Hmm… its 9:27 now so I have about thirty minutes." I tell myself as I read my watch. In a way I'm glad I am early since I have time to change my clothes. Looking down at my plain jeans and shirt I sigh, not really comfortable changing in public. But, then again what the Hell.

I exit the car, popping open my trunk in the process. Sorting through my suitcase, I try to find an appropriate outfit. 'Shit. I don't have many clean clothes left; I'll have to find a laundry mat tomorrow.'

I would be lying to myself if I said a part of me was not excited. I've always been curious about vampire bars, but could never go into one since I only turned twenty-one four months ago. Releasing a small breath I kick off my sneakers and throw them into the trunk, my eyes roaming the dark parking lot before I hit play on my iPod. Listening to 'Tomorrow by SR-71' I pull off my jeans, letting the music relax my paranoia as I undress. I grab my pair of skin tight, dark wash jeans and begin putting them on knowing that they showed off my curves and my long, toned legs perfectly. Making sure they were in place, I sit down in the back seat before pulling on my all black, knee high, converse all-star boots. I hate to lace these things up, it always takes me forever, but there comfortable, not to mention the heels are almost nonexistent. I tend to be clumsy so I don't want to take a chance. With my luck I would trip inside the club and start bleeding.

I stand as I notice cars beginning to fill the parking lot. Mumbling a few curses I quickly pull off my t-shirt before replacing it with a black, low cut short-sleeve shirt, liking how the pale yellow designs were simple yet erratic.

Shutting off my iPod I would pocket it with my money, while freeing my hair from its clip. Choosing to keep my hair down I run my fingers through my thick blond strands, letting it rest upon my shoulder I apply my make-up. Finished and finding myself decent, I look to the line forming by the entrance, a small grin appearing before I compose my features. 'I'm only here for one drink. Then I'll leave.'

I release a sigh as I wait in the line, my I.D within my hand as I listen to the music floating around the bar.

"I can't wait till I get in! Tonight is gonna be the night that I catch Mr. Northman's attention!" An apparent over excited girl squealed out.

I raise an eyebrow at the young fangbanger in front of me, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Was she truly that desperate to gain one man's attention?

"Not if I can help it, Slut. I saw him first!" Someone behind me yelled in obvious jealousy.

Shifting my gaze towards the woman behind me, I look her over surreptitiously. She almost looked anorexic, her body covered in leather, while her almost black hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

I would be lying if I said she wasn't pretty. So I didn't understand why she would be desperate to be with one man. I have heard of a vampire named Northman…his first name though escapes me. But I still do not get what the fuss was. Who cares who has his attention?

"Bitch, Who the Hell do you think you is? Look at yourself and look at me."

I sigh heavily through my nose as I watch the young fangbanger being flanked by her friends while she takes a step closer to the woman. 'Great, I just have to be between these two fangbangers. My luck never changes.' She stops before me, and with a dismissive look in my direction she waits for me to step aside.

Now the natural thing for a normal person would be to step aside so that she could pass. However I was not normal. She was waiting in vain if she thought that I would step aside for her, let alone anyone else.

"Move." She demanded as her narrowing eyes glare into mine angrily.

Raising an eyebrow at her, a small innocent smile surfaces on my lips as I watch her with indifference. "I will do no such thing. You hold no authority over me and to be quite frank you do not intimidate me." I then smirk softly, looking from her to her friends. "So I would suggest that you turn around and do not bother me further before you regret it. I would only be too happy to see them refuse your entrance because you stupidly started a fight."

As I spoke calmly, my eyes held each of their gazes, making sure none of the women could argue further. My demands projecting themselves within their thought patterns and allowing me to control them as I see fit. Their next movements would look as though they decided to heed my words rather than them being 'glamoured' into doing so. Usually I would not allow myself to control such people however I was in no mood to fight.

Giving them no opportunity to challenge me I release them from my control, looking off to the side expressionlessly.

"Humph. Bitch." The lead fangbanger grumbled but turned around none the less, taking a step into the club after showing her I.D.

"Whore." The woman behind me called after her retreating form before flicking her ponytail in annoyance.

Rolling my eyes I take a step forward, looking to the woman at the door. She too was dressed in what looked like a BDSM leather outfit. She had long golden hair that reached just below her shoulders and black eye make-up that contrasted against her bright blue eyes and pale skin. Picking up on the aura around her I knew immediately knew she was a vampire, and a strong one for her age. So deciding to play it safe I keep my guard up as I approach her.

She caught me studying her and replied with a silent sly grin, her fangs exposing themselves as she looks me over. "Well… Aren't you the feisty one tonight. Let me see your I.D darling."

I silently hand her my I.D, noticing the hunger behind her eyes as she watches me. Ignoring her remark, I wait to enter the club.

"Mmm… Rylee Stantin… You're quite far from home… What brings you to Fangtasia this evening? Other than ruining my fun of course."

"You're Fun?" I raise an eyebrow slightly wondering what type of fun she had in mind.

"Obviously watching the pathetic blood bags fight over Eric." She answered in a bored tone, her own eyebrow now raised as her smirk grew. "They tend to get bloody."

"Eric?" I question for a moment, but let it go deciding I didn't care who he was. "If she didn't demand for me to move then I would have stayed out of it. It was her mistake, I could have cared less if they killed each other over a one night stand."

"I see…" She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging it off and looking back at my I.D. "You never answered my questions Miss Stantin." She smirked waiting for my response, an amused expression breaking through her usual bored one.

"What questions were those?" I asked innocently, pretending I did not remember.

She of course caught on because she simply raised an eyebrow at me, a look of irritation plastered onto her features. Slowly she shifted her gaze back to hold my own, and instantly I felt the pull of her glamour tugging at my shields.

'Shit. Now I'm forced to fake being glamoured. Great job Rylee, this is another reason why I'm not allowed to be around too many vampires.'

"Why are you here?" She repeated, her voice calm, as her eyes held mine in an attempt to mesmerize me into giving her an answer.

Instantly I made my eyes go blank, allowing a dull, lifeless voice to surface as I answered. "I was curious… I wanted a drink but mostly I wanted to see the inside of a vampire bar."

She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, as though she did not believe my words before pushing it to the side and asking another question. "How did you come across Fangtasia, you are from Massachusetts correct?"

I nod once before answering her once more, hoping that she would not interrogate me further. "Yes I am. I saw an advertisement as I was driving along the highway."

"I see…" At that she finally released me from her glamour, watching me with disinterest as I blinked a few times signaling that I was in control once more.

Looking off to the side for a moment she would then extend her hand towards me, returning my I.D with a smirk. "You're now in my vault, Miss Stantin, you should consider yourself lucky... Now go on inside."

I tilt my head to the side in question, not liking that I was now in 'her vault'. With my I.D returned I take a step towards the club. Only to be stopped once more as the blond vampire decides to lean in, whispering softly in my ear as I pass. "I was entertained by your performance in the parking lot… I hope to have a private show next time."

My eyes widen in shock as a blush raises to my cheeks realizing that she saw me change into my club appropriate attire. "…H-how much did you see?" Embarrassed I stand in front of the blond vampire, frozen as I await her answer.

"Enough. But that doesn't mean I can't see more." She smirks, giving me a full view of her fangs before waving me off dismissively her expression returning to one of boredom. "See you soon."

With a curt nod I look to the entrance, silently walking towards my destination. A Feeling that I should turn back, that I should leave while I still can invaded me. Usually I would follow my instincts; they have saved me more times than I can remember. Yet, at this moment I find myself unable to leave, because even though my instinct told me to leave, something else has a pull on me, causing me to continue.

'There's no going back now.' I tell myself, and without a second glance I find myself within Fangtasia, my blue eyes glued to the scene before me.

* * *

This wasn't my favorite chapter to write so I aplogize again for the wait. . Please leave Reviews to tell me how its going n_n thank you.

**NEXT TIME: **_**Fangtasia**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fangtasia

**Why Stay?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Note:** I'm sorry for taking so long, but this chapter was giving me minor problems. Also, I added an Eric POV I thought it would add to the scene. . Tell me you're thought on it and maybe I will add more when necessary.

**Rated:** M for language, Violence, and Sexual Themes

**Parings:** I don't know yet.

**Updates:** ASAP

**Timeline:** AU: End of Season Two (Without Bill getting taken)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING... unfortunately -pouts-

**Thank You For All the Reviews! Keep Them Coming! **

* * *

Chapter Three: _Fangtasia_

"Wow." I mouthed. I didn't know what else to say, maybe it was the lack of people in the bar that allowed me a closer look into the club, but I doubted it. With wide eyes I take in my surroundings, not expecting the club to be like it was. But then again what did I expect?

The walls were painted a blood red, while the tables and chairs were wood, having either red or black upholstery. The dancers in the club were dressed in skimpy leather outfits that left nothing to the imagination, and I mean nothing. The dancers themselves were of both sexes, vampire and human alike, dancing a top their own individual stage.

In short it was exactly what a fangbanger would picture a vampire bar.

Blushing slightly I look away from a male dancer that was staring at me intently as he moved around on his stage, dancing in tune with the hard rock music. I didn't need to take in his aura to know that he was a vampire. The vampires here made it well known that they were not hiding their nature from the human patrons. Taking a deep breath I push away my thoughts and register what I had looked away to. It took all I had not to burst out laughing. I was staring at a fucking gift shop!

Why in the world would a vampire bar have a gift shop! It was completely out of place. Amusing enough it almost reminded me of a club that Disney world would be in charge of. Almost.

I quickly dismissed the thought as I glanced towards the bar, deciding to grab a drink since people began entering at a steady pace. Walking up to the bar I placed my hands upon the top of the black counter, waiting patiently for the bartender to notice me.

He was taking a sip of that synthetic blood when he finally noticed my presence. Slowly he turned to me and taking his time, he walked towards the counter. He was a younger vampire, that I was positive.

'Easily controlled.' I thought to myself before making eye contact with him.

Even if I did not sense it his age, I could just tell by the way his eyes glared into mine that there was obvious hunger with those hazel orbs. He was trying to intimidate me, it wouldn't work. I inwardly smirked at the thought before purposely untensing my body, letting him know that I was unaffected by him.

He seemed to be taken aback by my actions but he quickly recovered, maintaining his hard glare. "You should not be here." He stated off-handedly, like it was a known fact instead of an opinion.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, my eyebrow rising in disbelief.

"You heard me blood bag. You shouldn't be here . . . unless of course you have a death wish." He began to smirk then, his fangs revealing themselves with an audible click.

Sighing through my nose I leaned forward, my elbows atop the bar as I stubbornly hold his gaze. I knew this wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I had been through too much for him to deny me my only comfort I can find at the moment.

"I have a name, vampire. Maybe if you ask nicely I will tell you. In the meantime though I highly suggest you grab me a cold beer from the bar." Staring back into his now wide eyes I lean back indifferently.

He simply stared at me in shock before hints of anger and annoyance began to surface. With narrowed eyes he began to respond, "You really do have a death wish, speaking to me like that. I would suggest that you watch your pretty little self. We wouldn't want any accidents, now would we?

I looked to him defiantly but shook my head nevertheless, "No we wouldn't."

"Good." He then gave me a phony smile, before grabbing a bottle of beer from behind the counter and twisting open the cap. "This one's on the house sweetie."

"Thanks." I mumbled before reaching out for my long awaited drink, only to have it pulled back from my reach.

"I meant it when I said you shouldn't be here. I can tell just by you pure scent that you don't belong here. You don't fool me blood bag, I know your no fangbanger . . . but since you will not listen to me it's your own problem now, not Fantasias'." He growled low before deciding to hand me my drink.

Refusing to let his words get to me I merely ignore his warnings, concluding that I did not care at the moment. It was my turn to live dangerously, to leave behind the ones I love me. Just like He did my future maker.

Rolling my blue eyes in annoyance I take my beer and turn around towards the now crowded club. "You know what vampire, start me a tab. I think I'll stay for a bit longer." I smirk giving him a sideways glance as I hand him my credit card. "Keep them coming until I leave." And with that I left, heading towards a small booth in the back.

Sitting down I took a large sip of my beer wishing to forget about my would-be maker at the moment . . . I can't even think of his name at the moment, it hurt too much. He left me without so much of a goodbye or a number where I could reach him.

Before I knew it I finished my first beer and quickly ordered a second. Waiting for my drink to come my eyes came to a close.

I wasn't exactly lying when I told the woman at the entrance that I was here for a drink, I was. However there was more to it than just that. I also wanted to feel closer to my 'Maker', my friend, my older brother in many ways. I was worried for him. It was not like him to just leave without mentioning it. He was the reason I was on this damned vacation.

But it didn't matter anymore. I did not want anymore information, nor did I need it. It hurt too much, hence me drinking before I start the long trip back home.

This was, in a way, my last desperate attempt to connect with my vampire Maker.

I remember most of what he's told me in the past, one thing being his loyal 'contact' in Shreveport. Then again he had many all over; this was just the closest one. So I don't know why I felt the need to stop at this particular bar, it was nothing special and I knew I shouldn't be here. I wasn't stupid nor did I have a death wish, despite my questionable actions earlier. The bartender, I realized was right.

Only when I sensed someone approaching my table did I open my eyes. 'Finally.' I thought to myself as I see the woman bring over my beer.

She did not look happy to be delivering my drink, but in all honesty I did not care at the moment. Once she handed me my beer I ordered another, so that I wouldn't have to wait. She merely huffed in what I believed to be irritation, and walked off without another word.

Watching her leave, I shake my head, reminding myself not to leave a good tip.

As the minutes passed I found myself finishing off my second beer while scanning the club boredly.

That's when I saw Him, sitting upon a thrown, withdrawn from the pathetic humans that were practically throwing themselves at anything with fangs.

I couldn't deny that he was handsome. Hell he was probably the most appealing being within the bar, human and vampire alike. He had short dirty blond hair that was slicked back into place, and from what I could tell blue eyes that were focused on a random wall. He was wearing all black save for a necklace that hung from his neck. In addition to his looks you could tell his body was perfect from the outline of each muscle against his black tank top, waiting to be freed.

He must have felt my gaze because within that moment his eyes shifted from the wall and towards me.

I couldn't help but simply stare back at him, my mind frozen at the moment. I could tell he was waiting for me to look away first, like I was caught doing something I shouldn't. But I didn't, I kept my gaze on his unable to move them as if I fell for his glamour.

I thought I saw curiosity flash within his eyes, but when I tried to focus in on it, it was gone. His eyes showed nothing but coldness and slight aggravation before he returned his gaze back to the wall he was previously staring at.

Finally free from his gaze I look back down at my full drink before taking a long sip.

He was definitely the strongest vampire in this Fangtasia. His aura alone made me feel wary, which was not easily done. That alone should have made me leave, but my stubbornness did not waiver, so I found myself remaining in the booth ignoring my instincts.

. . .

* * *

After meeting the blond vampire's gaze I made a point not to look in his direction for the rest of the night. This was proving to be more difficult than what I had originally thought. I had no idea why that was, but I noticed that most humans gravitated towards his thrown, bowing before him like he was royalty. A part of my sympathized with him, I had a taste of what he must experience daily tonight. I don't know how he does it; I already had a dozen drink offers in the past three hours from both vampires and humans; if I hadn't controlled myself I would've snapped by now.

I was becoming more annoyed with each offer; I couldn't even have one drink in peace.

"Speaking of which . . ." I mumble to myself as I sense yet another being approach me. Drinking what I think to be my tenth beer; honestly I can't remember; I make a gesture to my waitress ordering yet another.

Unfortunately I still found myself sober, only a slight buzz plaguing me at the moment.

"Mmm . . . don't you smell delicious." The vampire nearly purred as he took the seat beside me, catching me from my thoughts. His burning gaze took in every inch of me slowly. The hunger was clearly visible in his eyes as I met his gaze hesitantly, not wanting to encourage his advances.

"Hmph. Do you vampires always have to comment on my scent?" I asked him with a bored tone, my eyes showing nothing but disinterest.

"When a human smells like you, it's hard not to comment on it, beautiful."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at that. Did he honestly think that I hadn't heard that before? For a vampire he was incredible moronic, even if he was young. Well in vampire hierarchy he would be considered young.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He looked to me fervently as his tongue ran across his lips tenderly.

"I don't know can you?"

He ran his hand through his black hair as he gave me a look of disproval. "Yes I can, all you have to do is say the magic word and it's yours. So may I?"

"No, you may not. Please leave me alone, I'm in no mood for yet another vampire to hit on me desperately. Aren't there enough fangbangers in here already?" I wave him off dismissively, finishing the remainder of my beer since my new one didn't arrive yet. "Go find some fangbanger to foolishly spend your money on."

I instantly felt his aura turn angry before it turned into one of lust, a cocky smile appearing on his lips as he leans in closer, speaking softly in my ear. "Mmm. I can't find myself able to leave your presence at the moment. I love a challenge and you seem to have fight in you beautiful. So like it or not I will stay in your presence. No other woman catches my eye tonight other than you."

"Hmm, have you checked out any of the men yet? Maybe I can set you up with the many men I've rejected tonight."

I heard a low growl in response, 'Not a very wise idea Rylee. . Pissing off a vampire is not my idea of a good time.'

Deciding that I have had enough of his annoying presence, I lean in closely a small smirk playing on my lips teasingly as I whisper smoothly in his ear, "What's your name vampire?" My eyes shift to meet his as I remain by his ear, awaiting his answer.

I heard a distant click as his fangs dropped down from his gums before he answered. "Vincent. What's your name beautiful?" He questioned just a smoothly. Moving even closer to me, he took a piece of my hair into his fingers and inhaled my scent.

Inwardly I shivered from his touch wishing that he would keep his damned hands to himself; no pun intended. Fighting my initial instinct to throw a right hook at his pale face, I force a coy smile onto my lips. I watched him closely, keeping myself still as he removed his nose from my hair.

"Vincent." I purred his name quietly before continuing, "Listen to me. If one decides to bother me; human or vampire, I will make sure that they will leave me be. I have contacts that are much older, and that have higher positions than you. Now this is your last opportunity to leave me be."

I keep the small smile on my lips as I pull back slightly, giving him a look of fortitude as I silently dare him to challenge me.

A wide arrogant smirk spread across his lips in amusement, while his green eyes became bright with excitement. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Flashing his fangs threateningly he continues, "As for these 'contacts' how do you know they're older than me, sweetie? I'm pretty old myself. Now you may have contacts, but right now I see no one accompanying you. I've been watching you for awhile, I know you are here alone, unguarded." Providing a pointed look, he leans in closer, caressing my cheek with a lone cold finger. "Don't worry darling I will make sure to glamour away your memories of me so that you won't have to bother those contacts of yours . . . That is if I don't drain you first.

My eyes immediately widen at his words as I try to move away from his caress. I could feel my body tensing as it sensed the danger that was to come shortly. 'Relax yourself Rylee, have confidence in your words.' Slowly I relaxed myself, showing him no visible signs of fear.

Seeing this he regarded me closely, his bewilderment plainly visible.

"I am already claimed, so I would suggest you rethink your actions. As you know vampires tend to be extremely territorial when it comes to their human pets. Especially when the vampire is older in age, wouldn't you agree?"

With those words spoken, he emitted a deep growl, apparently not use to a human knowing so much about vampire customs, but then again I was not a normal human.

Out of nowhere the hand that caressed my cheek a moment ago was gripping my chin firmly, pulling me towards him. Something within his eyes seemed to snap at that moment. "I could careless if you belonged to the King himself, blood bag, I see no one with you, and I've been watching you since you've entered. I will taste you, fuck you and claim you as my own. . . If you're still alive that is." A cruel smirk made its way upon his lips, no doubt playing out his sick fantasy in his mind. "Now human you will listen to me."

With that his eyes locked with mine, the familiar feeling of someone tugging on my mental shields clouding my mind. I couldn't help but to nod in response, signalling that I was listening to him, and ready to obey his command.

"What's your name?"

"Laura." I lied, as my vacant eyes stare into his, leaving no room for him to doubt me.

"Laura, you will stand up with me, pay your bill and leave with me. Is that understood?"

I nod softly before I lean in closer, just inches away from him. Narrow my eyes slightly I glare into his angrily. "Now Vincent, you will listen to me."

"What the fu. . ." His eyes wide with shock became void as his being shifted to my control.

I leaned away slowly to remain unnoticed, my eyes shifting away from his to as I begin speak under my breath knowing that he could still hear.

"Vincent, as you might have already realized, you've picked the wrong victim tonight. Now instead of handing you over to my contacts, I think I will have fun with you instead. If I were you I would consider this your lucky day; or night rather."

I couldn't help but smirk at my own joke. "Your mind is very weak for a vampire. You have allowed me to see a few flashes from various memories with little effort. This is not your first time in Fangtasia, nor is it your first time picking up a woman that dodges your advances. Actually it seems that the only way for you to get blood or a "fuck", as you call it, is for you to glamour them into doing so. Your existence of a vampire is pathetic at best. You've had about a hundred years of this life, yet you're still the same as when you were turned. I will help you evolve in one night. As of now Vincent you are forbidden to glamour any human for blood, money or intercourse. You will not understand why you cannot do this, just that you can't. "

I look back into his dead pan eyes and smile softly. "After you leave you will pick up my tab for this unnecessary aggravation. You will remember nothing of me or this conversation and you will not allow yourself to approach me again, under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

I raise an eyebrow at him before shifting my gaze back at the bar again, wondering where my drink went. Keeping in mind that the bar was busy I got the bartender's attention once more and pointed to my empty beer with a smirk. Spotting his glare I let out a soft giggle before shaking my head and waving him off. He definitely needed to relax more.

"Yes I understand."

Turning back to the vampire still under my control, I sigh softly. "I hope you learned your lesson Vincent, next time someone will not be as understanding." Making sure it was safe to release him I scanned the bar cautiously and smile. The young fangbanger from before was at the bar abandoned by her friends. Not one to dismiss this opportunity I look back at Vincent and pointed towards the bar."

"I want you to leave now and go bother the brunette sitting alone. However keep in mind that you are not allowed to glamour or hurt her for any reason."

Spotting the soft nod I look away dismissively, staring off towards the blood red wall.

* * *

**(Eric's POV)**

Like any other night, Eric Northman, sheriff of area five sat upon his throne pretending to watch over his bar. However unlike his usual routine, he was only in attendance tonight because of his insolent child Pam.

After his six hour "audition" with his new Estonian dancer, Yvetta, Pam had entered his office with her usual sarcastic attitude about her. Quietly she walked up to her Maker's desk.

Eric knew his child better than what she made visible, thanks to their bond. And right now she was hiding worry, which was highly unlike her. Leaning back in his chair, Eric looked away from his laptop and to his progeny. "Are you not suppose to be at the door watching the breathers, Pam?"

Tossing her hair to the side in annoyance, Pam shrugged. "Perhaps, but babysitting those blood bags is growing tiresome. They're getting more pathetic as the night wears on."

Eric merely nodded at her explanation before returning to his laptop. "Be that as it may Pamela, you need to return to your post. This is nothing new the breathers are always the same.

Huffing in response, Pam would ignore her Maker's comment, and sit on the edge of his desk boredly. "Chow can manage the door for awhile. I wanted to speak with you anyways."

"Fine." Eric closed his laptop and rests his elbows atop his arm rests, raising an eyebrow as he switches to his native language. _(In Swedish)_ _"What's wrong? You are not acting different tonight."_

"_I am only acting different because you are Eric. You rarely come out of your office anymore or go into the club. Ever since Dallas you've not been the same, it sickening. I know you just lost Godric, but I will not watch you kill yourself Eric."_

Eric mentally tensed at the mention of his Maker's name, but would remain indifferent as he looked to his progeny seriously_. "I have no intention to meet the sun Pamela. This discussion is irrelevant."_

"_It is not irrelevant Eric. You are not yourself, you might not have met the true death but your acting like you should have."_ Pam looked to her Maker's unchanging expression and sighs heavily. _"Eric I just don't want to watch you meet the same fate as Godric."_

Eric continued to show nothing as he stood from his chair and walked over to his door. _"Your worry is not needed Pam. Losing a Maker; especially one such as Godric, is one of the hardest things a vampire must experience . . . It should please you to know that I am leaving my office, so you may return to watching the door." _

Walking past the patrons, Eric watched as Pam left his office before heading to his throne. Noticing the fangbangers that were in line to offer them to him he refused to look their way. Pam he realized was right when she told him that the breathers were especially pathetic tonight.

Contemplating another round with Yvetta, Eric felt another breather stare in his direction. Didn't they realize that he wanted nothing to do with them?

Glaring coldly at the wall, he shifted his attention to the breather. He was almost surprised to see that her eyes were not pleading with him, nor were they offering anything to him. They were just curious.

He felt his own curiosity rise and didn't like it, he wanted her to look away from him, she had no right to stare.

He felt himself growing aggravated, yet intrigued. Usually when he met a human's gaze they would quickly look away from either embarrassment or fear. She didn't, her blue eyes bore into his, like she was glamoured, nothing but wonder visible.

Growing tired of this breather, Eric sent her a dark glare her way before looking back at the wall coldly.

After a few moments pass, Eric's glare eventually died until he was just staring blankly at the wall, replaying the events in Dallas once more.

Pam had been right; he was not acting like himself, but now was not the time he sought her advice. He would continue to occupy his time moving from Yvetta to whatever fangbanger that catches his eye. He refused to think of his Maker or the Stackhouse woman.

Feeling like his eyes were staring at the wall for an eternity and thinking more than he wanted to, he scanned d the bar for his nightly blood donor.

Finding no one that meet his normal standards, his eyes shifted back to where the breather from before sat. Counting the empty beer bottles on the table it was safe to say that she was drunk. Usually fourteen beers would have a breather on the floor, but she looked fine, well annoyed actually.

It seems Vincent found himself his next target and she wanted nothing to do with him. That was not unusual; most women did not like the air around him so they avoided him. They of course didn't have a choice since they would be glamoured anyways.

_(In Swedish)_

"_Mmm. . . I see Miss Stanton has caught your eye."_ Pam appeared by Eric's thrown as her eyes glanced towards the girl.

"_Who?"_ Eric replied with a raised eyebrow, his hands coming together as his elbows rest on either side of his thrown.

"_The blond woman who you were watching." Don't let her fool you; she is not like the others. Her scent is alluring." _

"_And?"_

"_And I believe you should meet her yourself to find out. You won't be disappointed, she seems to be interesting." _Pam smirked predatorily as she remembers her private show she had in the parking lot. _"If you don't want to, I'll gladly take her for you." _Pam suggested, her tongue pushing past her closed lips before licking them in thirst.

"_Other than you're your apparent appeal that you have for this breather, why do you believe that I should meet her Pamela."_

"_Yes, well other than that Master I thought you would be interested in meeting the blood bag that stopped the fight earlier. "_

With that Eric turned to his progeny with a questioning but bored expression. _"There was a fight this evening."_

"_The Fangbangers didn't have a chance; she stopped it when Sara told her to move." _Pam explained boredly.

"That breather is truly pathetic; this is the third time this month. _Bring Miss Stanton to me; I would like very much to speak with her."_

"_Should I remove her of her current company then?"_

"_No, I wish to watch from afar. When Vincent tries to leave with her than we'll free her of his company."_

Pam rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair in irritation. _"He does this often; you know what happens when he approaches a woman."_

"_True, but I will not intervene when it is not called for."_

_Yes master."_

_

* * *

_

**(Rylee's POV)**

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' I scolded myself. I must have been more intoxicated than what I originally thought. I was taught differently from what I just did. It was too dangerous in public when I was alone.

The thought of him alone made the pain in my chest worsen. He had left me here, alone.

As if on cue the brooding waitress appeared with my credit card in her hand. "Your drinks have been taken care of this evening."

"I see . . ." I lightly shrugged, playing it off before I took my card from her. "If you wouldn't mind, may I have the drink that I ordered?"

"Fine." She turned indignantly before storming off towards the bar, cursing under her breath.

I leaned back against the booth as I played with my empty beer bottle absentmindedly.

"You look lonely, sitting here all alone darling. Why don't you come with me?" A woman's voice spoke out to me in desire.

Being annoyed enough by too many men this evening, and now a woman; I turned to glare at her. "Look, I just want . . ." My eyes widen slightly as I recognize the bouncer I met earlier. "Oh it's you."

"Yes it is. I see from all the empty alcohol bottles around you that you've indeed had your drink."

"Uhh, yeah." I blushed looking off to the side as I pocketed my credit card. "Well, it was nice to meet you . . . ahh . . . What was your name again?"

"Pam." She answered seriously, before her expression turned to one of boredom. "You're not leaving yet." She stated simply.

"I'm not?" I questioned before standing up. "I have to start heading back home."

As if trying to get revenge on me the damned waitress finally returns with my beer. "Here you go."

"I'm uh leaving, I don't want it." I go to hand it back to her.

Refusing to take it back, she takes a step back. "Look, you just asked for it not two minutes ago, it's yours. I got enough to do."

Looking from the waitress' retreating form to Pam, I smile coyly before putting down the beer on the table. My instincts becoming stronger by the second, as they scream run to me. Choosing not to tempt fate even further I decide to take my leave. "I really have to go Pam." I take a step back before Pam's hand takes a hold of my upper arm firmly."

"You're not allowed to do that until you meet Eric."

"And why not?" I narrow my eyes as I surprisingly jerk my arm free.

"Because he has summoned you, now come." She huffed in aggravation before leading the way through the crowd of people.

"Fine," I glared at her back before reaching for my fresh beer and following after her. "But I'm taking my drink."

I almost thought I saw her smirk before I looked forward to where she was bringing me. It was Him, the vampire from before.

"Have a seat Miss Stanton." The blond vampire told me in a calm voice, motioning to a seat to his left.

'Just what in the Hell did I get myself into.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just returned writing today. . I'm sorry for everyone who has been waiting so hopefully I will be able to write more.

**Next Time: _A Pleasant Conversation or An Interrogation_** - With Rylee trapped in Fangtasia her evening has changed for the worse. Will Eric find out her secret? Will Rylee be able to leave? Someone is coming to Fangtasia . . . but who?

Don't Forget to Review


End file.
